Four Days
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: More than wizards and witches fell while fighting Voldemort. There was lost loves and forgotten innocence. There was destroyed hope and shattered dreams. There was maturity and realiation. There was war.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs only to JK Rowling, aka God. In other words, it is not mine!

A/N - Well, I finally did it. I wrote a good Harry Potter story. At least, I think it's good. I'm finally proud of my story, so it must be at least okay. It's a little on the long side, but I didn't want to break it into chapters for a few reasons. One, many disclaimers. Two, some people don't read chapter stories. So here it is.

This is about fighting Voldemort. More than wizards and witches fell while fighting him. There was lost loves and forgotten innocence. There was destroyed hope and shattered dreams. There was maturity and realization. There was war.

Shout outs to Dreamer4, Dark Gamer, Light Gamer, EeyoreP, Knight, SaturnsChild, EvilTenchi, Galassos Gal 124, PhoniexChild, TogetherAgain, Wolfie, Archangeluk, Arylwren, Digicowboy, Phire Phoenix, Blackout12, Insane Friend 02, sweetchick08079, alfogamer2, Authormon, Takari's Baybee, Immia, AlexPG13, DJ Clue, and shadow2k. And thanks to Dark Gamer and SaturnsChild for beta-reading for me.

* ~ * ~ *

**__**

Four Days

By: Hopeful Writer

Two fallen bodies lay near each other, both with breathing shallow. "No!" a boy with crimson hair howled. He tore after the beast, but was promptly stopped by the arms of his best friend, The Boy Who Lived.

"Don't be stupid, Ron," he whispered soothingly. "They're alive. Be thankful for that."

The redhead squirmed, but no longer tried to run. Silver tears zigzagged down his pale face, streaking the dirt and blood. He swore several times, each one progressively worse. "Well, now what, Harry?" he asked his best friend in the most sarcastic of voices.

"He'll be back," the brunette muttered murderously. "Then we'll get him."

********

Meanwhile, deep in the confines of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a greasy, black-haired man was pacing angrily, cursing out of rage. -He's back,- he thought hatefully, staring at a dark mark on his arm. -He'll kill us all, given the chance. Those kids don't know what they've gotten themselves into.-

Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master, let out a frustrated stream of profanity, before storming out of the classroom to find the headmaster.

********

Harry lifted one of the bodies off the ground delicately. He walked briskly toward the castle, while Ron watched in quiet awe. He looked shyly at the other fallen person, Hermione Granger, his best friend and his crush. He lifted her gently and followed Harry, unable to keep the blush out of his cheeks. But Harry didn't turn around. He was too busy tending to Ron's little sister, the person in his arms.

After depositing Hermione and Ginny in the hospital wing, Ron and Harry made there way back up to the Gryffindor common room and waited for the blow to fall. Everyone was tense; they knew. Somehow, without ever having been there, they knew.

Then the headmaster's voice came, magically amplified so it could be heard all around the castle. "Students, please report to the Great Hall in 15 minutes. Take time to go to your dormitories and change into a pair of pajamas. You will be sleeping there."

Harry and Ron were done in 5 minutes. They wanted to see Professor Dumbledore before he was swamped with questions. But they never got to him. "Potter, Weasley!" a cold voice called as they tore through the long, winding hallways.

They screeched to a halt and turned to see Professor Snape, a face that was not too friendly. "Professor?" Harry offered as a greeting, glancing apologetically at Ron, who wanted to tear away.

But, for once, Severus did not have bad news for them. "Granger and Weasley are feeling better. Madam Pomfrey said you can go visit."

Ron let out a whoop of joy, then turned crimson on the spot. "Oh, Potter, Weasley?" They looked at Snape curiously. He sighed. "Be careful next time you go up against him. He's growing immune to your powers. Use your head, not your heart." Then he swished away, not leaving time for the boys to respond.

"Let's go," Ron prodded. Harry cast a long look in Severus's direction before nodding.

"Right."

********

"Ginny! Hermione!" Ron tore into the hospital wing. He first hugged his little sister, who felt a rush of joy at her brother's concern. He spun around to Hermione, who flushed as he hugged her, too. Harry hugged them both, following Ron's emotional outburst.

"Hello, boys," Madam Pomfrey greeted, not unhappy to see them. She understood that they were going through some tough times and they needed to see their close friends. "They're fine. Just took some blows to the head."

"We need to go to the Great Hall," Harry explained. "Can they come?"

"Yes, yes," she allowed. "Hurry, or you'll be late."

The four ran to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny were moving surprisingly well for people who had just had concussions. They made it back just as the meeting started. Professor Dumbledore nodded to show he had seen them, and began to speak. "As some of you may know, the Dark Lord has returned. He is very near Hogwarts." Harry felt his scar twinge a bit as the headmaster continued, "Do not fear. The teachers and myself are taking the most extreme security measures. That means that you will not be allowed to leave the Great Hall, except to change your clothes in the morning and at night. You will be led by your house teachers to and from your common rooms. Most of your classes are canceled, since we cannot move you to other classrooms." Harry could have sworn he'd heard Hermione groan. "You will only have Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and, especially, Defense Against the Dark Arts. That is all for tonight. Take a sleeping bag and get some rest."

"Yeah, right," Ron snorted as he grabbed one of the big purple sleeping bags that Dumbledore had magically produced. "He didn't see him." The redhead let out a small whimper. "He didn't see... anything."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Relax, Ron. Just relax. You've got to get some sleep."

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks," Ron warned.

Harry spun on him. "As if I don't?" he exclaimed, fury, as well as fear, shaking his entire body. "As if I don't wake up every morning scared to death that He'll return?"

Ron was subdued for a moment, as were Hermione and Ginny. Ginny wanted to hug Harry and tell him it was okay to cry. She saw that he needed it. What was he trying to prove by acting tough and hiding behind that mask? That he could take on Voldemort by himself?

Then Ron did something extraordinary. He apologized. "Sorry, Harry. I'm just a bit miffed, that's all."

Harry grinned wryly at him. "S'okay, buddy."

********

They slept for a while, all things considered. Both Hermione and Ginny, almost at the same time, woke up in a cold sweat, with shivers. Harry awoke too, but he shivered once, partly from the cold room, then slipped back into sleep, obviously used to the dreams. But when Ron woke up, he cried out, almost as if in pain, and began to tremble so hard he looked like he was having a seizure.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry woke up when Ron screamed and, in an instant, Hermione was at Ron's side, her arm around his shoulders, comforting him. Ginny crawled close and held him, too, and Harry whispered soothing words. After much prodding, Ron began to relax, and his body shook less. Unbeknownst to him, tears were streaming down his cheeks, but when he noticed, he bushed them away hurriedly.

"It's okay to cry," Harry told him, and Ginny shot him the strangest of looks. -Take you're own advice,- she ordered, as if he could hear her thoughts. But he smiled at her as if he could.

Ron sniffled back his tears, however. "Thanks, guys," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

Hermione, like she had just realized what she was doing, pulled away like he was on fire, blushing the whole time. Ron grinned sheepishly at her and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a whisper from nearby.

"Have a nightmare, Weasley?" Draco asked, almost, but not quite, in a sneer.

Harry and Hermione opened their mouths, but Ginny was faster. "If you say one more thing to my brother, I swear I'll hex you but good."

All four stared at for a second before Draco continued, "I get them too, those nightmares. Voldemort taking my dad, the screams, my mum crying." He broke off when his voice cracked, and he shuddered. "What I mean to say is, uh, I... I guess we're on the same side in this one." He held out his hand to Harry.

Harry shot a glance at his friends before placing his palm on Draco's. And they shook, sealing a bond between them that would last forever. Hermione and Ron were shocked, and Ron looked mad too. Ginny was flabbergasted.

********

Hermione awoke the next morning with a dull ache in the back of her head. She rubbed it carelessly and promptly received a handful of Madam Pomfrey's head injury solution. Grumbling about her luck, she looked around to see who else was awake.

"Morning, Mione," Ron mumbled as he shook the sleeping bag off himself.

Hermione smiled at him and fought to keep the blush out of her cheeks. "How're you feeling?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't feel worse at the question.

He blushed and shrugged. "Okay," he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck, which was suddenly sore. "How're you?"

She smiled slightly. "I'm okay. Just got this stupid healing stuff on my hands now."

"Don't rub your head," Ron advised, taking her hand as she tried to disrupt the stuff even more. She blushed.

"All right," she mumbled.

Ron chuckled. "You know, for such a smart person, you can sure do some really dumb things."

"Like what?" Hermione challenged.

Ron's expression turned serious. "Like getting between us and Voldemort. What was with that?"

"Ginny and I didn't want you guys to get hurt," she told him, her voice barely above a whimper.

Ron was silent a moment as he thought about that. The expression in his eyes was so concerned that Hermione was suddenly sure of what she'd been hoping for all along: that Ron liked her the way she liked him.

"Ron?" she whispered, looking quickly around at the sleeping students of Hogwarts. A few teachers were awake and missing, but she paid no mind to that. "I think I just did something stupider."

"Oh?" He looked ready to laugh.

"I think I just fell in love with you." She pressed her lips firmly against his. A tingling sense of pleasure raced down Ron's spine as he sat in shock. By the time he remembered to kiss back, Hermione had already pulled away.

"Wow," he mumbled, touching his lips to make sure they were still there and real. He pinched himself, hard. -I'm not dreaming,- he realized, rubbing one hand over his now sore stomach. "I... I love you, too, Hermione. But how did you work up the nerve to say it?"

She shrugged. "I... I just thought that you felt the same way."

"Good call." He leaned in to kiss her again, but they were interrupted by a scream from the hallways.

Harry was first to wake up, swearing as he ground the sleep out of his eyes. He groped around until he found his wand and glasses and then immediately set off towards the scream. Instead of scolding him, Hermione and Ron followed bravely. Ginny was behind them, her knees knocking with terror, but she did not give in. Draco, too, got to his feet and joined the growing group. As they made their way outside, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and the Creevey brothers joined them.

Harry was terrified, but he couldn't show it, not with so many people watching. His breathing quickened and his heart raced, and, this time, Ginny had the guts to reach forward and touch his shoulder lightly. The small gesture reassured the scarred boy a bit, and he let out a small sigh.

It was clear that Voldemort was the cause of the screams, but they were very difficult to place. Harry followed the pain of his scar until it was almost unbearable. That's when they saw it: the mangled body of Professor Severus Snape, the Hogwarts Potions Master.

Hermione let out a gasp, her face pale and her body swaying. Ron, pale-faced himself, wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. If anyone thought this action was slightly weird, they didn't say a word.

Ginny was shaking. She moved closer to Ron, who didn't shrug her off for once. He put the other arm around her and let her cry into his shirt. Though they hadn't liked Severus, this wasn't how they wanted it to end for him.

Draco, on the other hand, had idolized the man. His eyes were round and big and he was having trouble breathing. Seamus, in an act of amazing maturity, placed a comforting hand on the other boy's shoulder. It seemed that everyone understood that they were in it together, but Seamus's understanding was the only one to stretch to Draco, aside from Harry. Even Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had trouble keeping a truce with him.

Harry's voice was a low and husky whisper when he spoke. Overcome with pain, it was all he could do to keep from crying out. "Voldemort," he said, as if in challenge. For the first time, no one flinched as the horrid name was mentioned. "Show yourself, you coward!" Harry cried, biting back the screams that threatened him.

"I'm a coward, Potter?" Voldemort's voice hissed coldly, sending a general shiver through the group.

Harry extended his wand. "Face me like a man, Voldemort. Don't hide in the shadows."

That's when the monster that called himself Voldemort showed himself. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. He scared her. She'd faced him before, and survived, but that was only with Harry's help. Though she had grown, she was still afraid of what he could have done to her.

"Okay, Potter. You want a duel. Let's fight. *Avada Kedavra!*"

Harry didn't hesitate. "*Incinuendus!*" he hollered with equal force in his words.

Hermione gave a gasp of approval. -The only known countercurse to block the *Avada Kedavra,*- she thought, as a shield incinerated the deadly curse. -Many great wizards don't even know it. But how did he learn it?-

Ron was gaping at Harry now, but he swallowed his shock and cried, "*Expelliarmus!*" Surprisingly, Voldemort's wand was whisked away from him. Not surprisingly, he called it back. But the delay gave Harry enough time to work a somewhat effective body-bind.

Voldemort stiffened and Harry knew he only had seconds. He would have to perform the Unforgivable Curse. But he hesitated for a split second, and Voldemort broke the body-bind.

Harry swore. He raised his wand to attack, before he was cut off by "*Avada Kedavra!*" Without having time to react, Harry was hit by the curse. He fought for nearly a minute before he was killed. His last dying thought was nothing more than a realization. -The wands worked perfectly against each other this time.- Then he died.

There was a collective gasp as Harry hit the ground for the last time. Hermione choked out a dry sob and her knees buckled. Ginny went pale, the pasty, thick white of kindergarten glue. Ron buckled. He could have been in a body-bind for all anybody knew. His heart was racing and his breathing was shallow and labored.

Even Voldemort seemed shocked that he had killed Harry. He was also not ready for the retaliation he would receive.

Ron was no longer afraid of Voldemort; he was mad. He spun around, his teeth bared and eyes cold and hard. "You killed him," he hissed, stalking towards Voldemort. "You bloody murderer. You will pay!" Ron pulled out his wand.

Voldemort laughed, a high-pitched sound that hurt the students' ears. "Beautiful little speech. And for what? For a boy who didn't care a thing about any of you."

"That's not true!" This time it was Ginny who came to Harry's rescue.

"She's right. Harry wouldn't have risked his life countless times if he didn't care about us."

"He was just avenging his parents' deaths."

"No." Ginny shook her head vigorously. "No. He was protecting us. You're wrong, Voldemort."

He turned on her. "I'm wrong, little girl?"

Ginny tried not to look scared. "He does care. He wouldn't have saved me from the Chamber of Secrets if he didn't."

"Think about how it would have looked. Harry Potter, famous Harry Potter, didn't save the day for once."

"He was twelve. He could have acted like he had no idea where it was. He didn't have to look up stuff to find it, didn't have to risk his life to save me." Ginny fought back the tears.

"He was only doing it to clear his name."

"No, after Hermione got petrified, everyone knew it wasn't him."

For a moment, Voldemort seemed at a loss for words. "He doesn't care."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Ron could not believe that argument was taking place. It seemed so juvenile, something he and Hermione might do.

Hermione. Ron suddenly spun around to her. She was still looking at Harry's fallen body. She was white and shaking. Ron moved towards her and put his arm around her. She jumped, then, seeing who it was, curled into his chest, sobbing.

Colin and Neville had fled when Harry had died, but Seamus, Draco, Dean, and Dennis Creevey still remained. Draco felt his blood boiling. Harry had trusted him. Now he was gone, but Draco would not let the murderer get away with it. "You're wrong, Voldemort. He did care."

Voldemort stared little Draco Malfoy in the eyes. He laughed again, and Draco felt the irresistible urge to cover his ears. "Draco, I had such high hopes for you. You could follow in your father's footsteps. Of course, now your father is dead."

"No!" Draco threw himself at Voldemort, forgetting his wand and pummeling him with everything he had. When he was finally thrown off, he grabbed his wand and yelled, "*Avada Kedavra!*"

Voldemort put up a shield and deflected the blast. Ron stared at Draco in horror. He'd never seen anyone but Voldemort use that curse.

Draco let out a long string of swear words that matched even Ron's vocabulary. He held his wand tightly, unafraid of Voldemort, even unafraid of dying.

It was Seamus Finnegan who stepped up with Draco. The blonde-haired Slytherin studied this new accomplice in puzzlement. "What are you doing?" he hissed, obviously bewildered.

"Helping you," the sandy-haired boy answered promptly, never taking his eyes from Voldemort. "I may not always have liked you, but we do have one thing in common."

"What's that, Finnegan?"

"Both our fathers were killed by Voldemort."

There was a shocked silence after that, broken only by a furious gasp from Dean Thomas. "You told me your dad died in a car accident," the boy accused.

"Yes. I've never told anyone that before. Okay?" Dean was silent.

"How touching," Voldemort taunted. "He hated you, you know."

"Liar." Seamus's voice was no more than a cold whisper now.

"*Expelliarmus!*" Ron was suddenly in the battle, willing Draco and Seamus to act quickly. However, by the time Draco yelled the curse, Voldemort had his wand back and was making a shield.

"*Avada Kedavra!*" the beast cried out, aiming at Draco.

Time froze. With the blast inches before his nose, Draco's life flashed before his eyes and, in that instant, he hated himself. His mother, she wouldn't care. Harry. For all the times Draco had taunted him, Harry still trusted him in the end, and Draco couldn't even avenge his death.

Seamus. This new bond with Seamus, born over their deceased fathers, was something Draco couldn't describe. He had no siblings, but he felt an almost brotherly connection to Seamus, one he was sure the sandy-haired boy returned. It was absurd, even to his own mind. Where, merely hours ago, they had detested each other, they now found themselves protecting the other. It was... crazy.

His father. For the briefest moment, Draco hated him more than anything. He'd been weak. He'd succumbed to Voldemort. And later, when Lucius Malfoy had failed to beat Harry Potter last year, Voldemort had killed him. Lucius's last words were, "But I was faithful. I was faithful!"

Draco had been there. Maybe not physically, but when he dreamed he could see everything that had happened.

He was glad he had not followed his father's footsteps. He did not want to be a follower. He was ready to accept what was going to happen to him.

And then time unfroze and Draco was dead. He didn't look peaceful, like you see in movies when someone dies. He didn't look like he was sleeping. He looked... dead. And there's no other way to describe it.

Anyone having heard the previous conversation would have assumed that Seamus would have some revenge scheme in mind. Instead, the boy, who had not shed a tear since his father died two years prior, began to cry. His sudden kinship to Draco produced a dramatic change in him. He tried to collect himself, hiding behind the small crowd of remaining fighters.

The battle seemed to be at a standstill now. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were clutching their wands, too afraid to make a move. Seamus was pulling himself together, while Dean tried to comfort him. Voldemort was looking very proud of his accomplishments, killing both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, as well as the traitorous Death Eater named Severus Snape.

From the corner there was a noise. A high-pitched voice squeaked the most powerful charm it could think of, "*Wingardium Leviosa!*" Suddenly, Voldemort, in utter shock, was lifted off the ground. Higher and higher until... SMACK! His head pounded against the bewitched ceiling of Hogwarts castle. Repeatedly. THUNK, THUNK! Everyone turned to see Dennis Creevey, his quivering hand causing Voldemort to crash into the roof perpetually. He was staring in shock at what he had done, uncertain as to what to do next. It was all Ron could do not to laugh as the beast cracked his head against the hard top again.

Voldemort, strong a wizard as he was, could not figure out the countercurse to this simple spell. Perhaps it was the head-banging that was causing this memory lapse, or perhaps he hadn't bothered himself with something so trivial.

Dennis, exhausted from keeping such a large creature afloat for so long, was beginning to falter, and Voldemort's head did not touch the ceiling as much. Fortunately, Professor Dumbledore showed up, just as Dennis began to lose his control. Unfortunately, Voldemort seized the brief opportunity that he was on the ground to disappear. Maybe he Disapparated, though Hermione stoutly believed it was impossible. No one really knew, but he disappeared and that was all that was important.

"Someone needs to explain what happened," the headmaster instructed gently to the quivering children.

Ron took a deep breath. "I guess this all started with the scream," he began. "Someone screamed and we went after it. We knew it was Voldemort, but Harry was going and we couldn't let him go alone. We found Professor Snape dead."

"Harry called Voldemort a coward and told him to show himself," Hermione continued, when Ron paused. "He came and they fought. Voldemort... he... he--"

"Killed him," piped up Dean Thomas, as he stifled his sniffles.

Hermione swallowed and nodded. "Then he and Ginny had an argument over whether or not Harry cared, and Draco said he did."

"Then Voldemort commented about how Draco's father was dead and Draco tried to punch him," Seamus added. "But Voldemort, he killed him too." A shiver of pain tore through his body.

Ginny took up the story. "Then we all kind of faced off and nobody did anything for a minute. Then Dennis used the *Wingardium Leviosa* and caused Voldemort to whack his head repeatedly against the ceiling until you showed up."

Dumbledore looked very old just then, older than ever before. The wrinkles in his face were more obvious and his hair seemed more silvery. There were definite bags under his eyes as he studied the group slowly. Seamus's eyes were red with tears. Hermione was a pale white, and Ginny was shivering. Dean and Dennis looked scared witless. Ron had the vacant expression of one who'd seen too much.

Dumbledore sighed. They'd all seen more than anyone should ever have to. He knew some of them would be scarred for life. He was most worried about Ron. The redhead's eyes were dull, staring at the headmaster but not seeing him. His body acted out the motions it was supposed to, but the heart and thoughts were not there.

********

Hermione was worried about Ron, too. He was not talking to anyone, even her. She'd tried to comfort him, but he'd ignored her. His eyes. They were so... empty, so blank. -Snap out of it, Ron, please,- she silently begged. -I need you.-

********

The students were all awake when the brave group returned to the common room. It made Hermione think about that morning, before the scream, when it was just her and Ron, and no one else was awake. Except a few teachers.

Suddenly Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore, who was looking ready to address the students. "Professor, you were awake this morning. Why didn't you help us?"

He sighed, smiling at her kindly. "Hermione, you are too observant for me. We were keeping watch this morning, trying not to let something like that happen. We heard the screams, tried to follow them, but they seemed to echo throughout the castle."

Hermione nodded, remaining silent. "I understand," she whispered, then followed her fellow Gryffindors back to their sleeping bags.

Professor Dumbledore explained the scenario to the Hogwarts students. Even now, after hearing it twice and living through it once, Hermione still felt her blood run cold every time Harry's death was mentioned. Suddenly Ron choked out a dry sob, and let himself cry for his best friend.

Hermione just sat with him, hugging him and cradling him and he let the tears flow freely. None of the other Gryffindors bothered them. Only Ginny really paid attention. The others were afraid, and they knew how much Ron needed privacy, or what little he could get in the Great Hall.

Ginny's heart broke for her brother. True, she and Harry had been friends, too, but they'd never had the same bond that Ron and Harry had. Ginny was able to control her tears, taking deep, calming breaths, and staring into space.

Seamus was sniffling. Not the kind you do when you're trying to hide crying, the kind you do when you've cried all your tears and you're still sad enough to cry. Dean tried to comfort him, but Seamus refused to be comforted. "Don't worry, Dean," he managed to say. "I'll be okay soon." Shortly after that, Dean had escaped to another corner of the Great Hall.

Then classes started. Dumbledore still believed it was important that the students learned, even if they weren't able to pay attention. He set up stations all around the room. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration. Sadly, History of Magic had been cut from the list due to the fact that Professor Binns was nowhere to be found.

Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Hermione took great pleasure in scolding Ron about his study habits because it was so normal. Once in a while he even laughed or glared, causing Hermione's heart to flutter with joy.

Ginny wanted someone to comfort her the way the others got comforted. Harry would have. While Ron and Hermione were comforting each other, he would have sat with Ginny. She probably wouldn't have told him anything, but it would have been nice to have someone care.

She sighed. She knew her brother cared, and Hermione cared, of course, but they were so wrapped up in each other that Ginny was not part of the picture. She was happy for Ron, she really was. She just wanted him to spend time with her again.

********

Four days passed and nothing changed. As he promised, Seamus stopped crying and began to feel better. Hermione had been both startled and proud of his maturity. She'd always thought of Seamus as an annoying, but adorable, little kid. Now, everyone was seeing a whole new side of him.

Hermione was also proud of Ron. He'd made amazing improvement on his own emotions. He'd been able to hold in the tears when they talked about Animagi in Transfiguration, even though it made him think of Harry. He was becoming more cheerful and he woke up less frequently with nightmares.

Hermione and Ron were officially a couple now. It was not uncommon to see them talking quietly in a corner of the Great Hall, Ron occasionally kissing Hermione and causing her to blush.

Four days could change the world.

Seamus, of all people, thought he was beyond temper tantrums by now. So even he was surprised when he snapped one day. He popped up during a rather quiet moment in the Great Hall and cried, "Oh, when's he going to show up! I'm sick of waiting! We'll never be able to do anything again if he doesn't just come and get it over with."

Professor McGonagall came and took a very red Seamus over to the rest of the teachers so he could cool down. He had been remarkably quiet for nearly 26 hours before that outburst.

The teachers had also been hit hard by this. Like the students, some had liked Snape and some hadn't. Professor Flitwick was extremely jumpy and especially sensitive to loud noises. Professor McGonagall had bags under her eyes. Professor Dumbledore's eyes had a hollow look to them.

Four days had done this.

That night Ron awoke with a start. He had not had another nightmare. Voldemort was back; he was certain. He shook his girlfriend roughly, silently apologizing. "What is it?" Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"He's back." It took Hermione a full minute to comprehend before she leaped up from the sleeping bag. "We have to find him. This can't go on any longer," Ron added when Hermione understood the situation.

She shook Seamus Finnegan quickly. "Let's go. Voldemort's back."

Seamus was up and moving before Ron and Hermione could say a word. He spun on them suddenly. "We have to win now, before he gets any stronger. It's now or never and no one can help us except ourselves."

Ron nodded. "We have to stick together."

"Forgetting someone?" Ron, Hermione, and Seamus turned to see a very indignant Ginny Weasley. "You honestly thought you could save the world without me?" She looked horrified.

Ron looked sternly at her. "Ginny, you can't come. You might get hurt."

"You're letting Hermione go."

"She's older than you."

"By one year! Ron, I'm going with you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

With that they started off, throughout the winding halls of Hogwarts School.

Ron moved instinctively. His body took him in the direction he needed to go, while his mind was always three steps behind. It took him four full minutes to realize he was clutching Hermione's hand so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He loosened his grip apologetically, and she mouthed, "I love you." He echoed her, then smiled faintly into the darkness.

There was a small noise that caused all four to spin around in fear. "Who's there?" Seamus cried bravely, quivering.

"It's me," a voice answered earnestly. "Dennis."

"What are you doing here?" Seamus hissed in disbelief.

Dennis laughed slightly. "Look, I may be younger than you, but I'm not a little kid anymore. Colin doesn't have to tell me what to do. He's scared. He's not coming. But I have no reason to be scared. It's like it's destiny. What's going to happen will happen and I want to be there to do it."

Seamus, Ron, and Ginny were silent. Hermione patted Dennis's shoulder supportively. "We need all the help we can get now. Thanks."

And that was that. They may never have known what it was that changed both Seamus and Dennis in those four days. Seamus had gone from childish to a leader. Dennis, from innocent to philosophical. Later, Hermione would look back and realize they all changed. Those two were just the most dramatic.

Ron had always prided himself in being good at chess. He felt, today, that it would come in especially handy. When he froze in front of a particularly dark door, he turned to his little sister and instructed, "Go get Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers. Except Professor Trelawney. Go and come back quickly."

Ginny ran off, feeling it inappropriate to question him. Hermione waited until she was out of earshot before turning to the boy. "Why no Trelawney?"

Ron laughed humorlessly, dryly. His throat cracked with the effort. "Trelawney is a Death Eater. She's been one for years. Everybody always thought she was making up those death predictions. She wasn't quite on Voldemort's side, but he couldn't lose her. She was his Hogwarts connection, his connection to Harry. She set this all up."

Seamus and Dennis gaped at Ron. Hermione shook her head. "But, after Harry faced Voldemort in the fourth year, he said that Voldemort named only two Death Eaters in Hogwarts, and one was a traitor. Karkaroff and Snape. Where does Trelawney fall into the picture?"

"He knew there was a faint chance that Harry would survive the encounter. He couldn't have him blabbing about Trelawney, now could he? Voldemort didn't mention Trelawney. In fact, no Death Eater knows that she's one of them. She is completely confidential, so there can be no leaks. Voldemort needs her too much to risk it."

"Why are we stopped?" Seamus asked, feeling badly about interrupting Ron, but curious nevertheless.

Ron's voice dropped to no more than a whisper, barely audible. "He's in there. We can't go in until at least Dumbledore gets here. We aren't strong enough."

"Ron?" Now it was Dennis's high-pitched voice that directed his attention. "How'd you find out that Trelawney was a Death Eater?"

"A couple days ago, right after... after everything happened, I couldn't sleep. I wandered around the Great Hall for a while. I noticed that a few teachers were missing, keeping watch. Ten minutes later, they switched with the sleeping teachers. Trelawney neither came nor went. So I asked Dumbledore about it yesterday. He admitted that she was no longer on our side, that she was a Death Eater. She confronted him about it right after Voldemort returned, and he hasn't seen her since."

"Ron!" The copper-haired boy turned to see Ginny running back, the teachers at tow.

Ron smiled. "You're amazing, Gin," he admitted.

Ginny relished in the words. Finally, he was paying attention to her, praising her. Bill and Charlie never did, Percy couldn't have cared less, and Fred and George were just annoying, even though she loved them very much. Ron was the only brother she had that gave her the time of day, her favorite of them all. Although she would never tell him that.

"Mr. Weasley, what were the instructions I gave?" Professor Dumbledore demanded wearily.

Ron sighed. "Don't leave the Great Hall," he recited weakly.

"You'd better have one hell of an excuse."

Ron was so taken aback by the headmaster's terminology that he almost forgot to answer him. "Vol- Voldemort's back," he stammered in shock. "He needs to learn his lesson."

Dumbledore nodded tiredly. In four days, he had become grayer and paler. His sparkling blue eyes didn't sparkle anymore. They were dull. It pained Hermione to see him like this. He'd always been a strong man. It made her hate Voldemort more for doing this to him, for killing Harry and taking away his hope.

Ron grasped hold of the door and squared his shoulders bravely. "For Harry," he whispered, his voice lost to the others. He tugged the door opened and prepared himself for the fight.

Voldemort was stunned by the sudden intrusion. The door and walls were thick; the room was soundproofed. He had not heard them outside, but he did not understand how they had found him. He grasped for his wand, but Dennis yelled, "*Expelliarmus*!" and caught it squarely in his hand.

Ron knew what he had to do, but he couldn't do it. Something about using the most unforgivable of the Unforgivable Curses was scaring him. His hesitation cost him, as it had others before him. Voldemort, after a surprisingly good fight from Dennis, regained control of his wand. "*Avada Kedavra*!" he cried.

"*Incinuendus*!" Hermione countered, using her free hand to grab Ron's hand. He took Ginny's hand, who grabbed Seamus's hand. Seamus reached out for Dennis, but it was too late. The curse hit the small boy and worked its magic immediately.

Hermione let the shield drop and ran to him. He was on his back on the cold ground of the room. His mouth was gaped and his eyes were wide with shock. His fists lay clenched at his sides.

"Dennis." Ron's voice was an unrecognizable croak. He walked towards the fallen boy, leaving Seamus to face against the Dark Lord alone for a moment. But neither attacked. It was said that Voldemort didn't feel pity, but something stopped him until they were done mourning.

"He knew," Ron mumbled, his voice still dry and cracking. "He knew he was going to die today. He said he was ready for anything. I'm sorry, Dennis. This was my problem. I didn't mean to get you involved." Ron spun on Voldemort, a fury in his eyes that sent shivers down Hermione's back. "He's just a kid, you monster!" Ron screamed, the anger sharpening his pitch. "He was just a little boy and you... you killed him. He wasn't an idol like Harry Potter, or the son of your favored Death Eater like Draco Malfoy. If they were here, by God would we kill you."

As if on cue, a brilliant beam of white light blinded everyone. And when they could see again, the sight shocked them. Harry and Draco were standing in front of them.

Ron let out a string of profanity that caused Hermione to cringe. "What are you?" he finally whispered to his best friend... and worst enemy.

Harry laughed out loud. "We're ghosts, Ron. We're going to help you beat Voldemort."

Ron beamed at him proudly and said the first words that came to his mind. "Holy crap."

Harry grinned, then he and Draco turned to Voldemort. "Voldemort, your days of torment and murder are over," Harry declared. "We're going to end this right now."

"*Avada Kedavra*!" Voldemort yelled. It hit the ghosts... and did nothing. And then Voldemort uttered one single word. "Damn."

Harry and Draco touched their wands together and hovered over Ron, who looked very scared. Their linked wands touched his head and he knew what he had to do. He glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded. "*Avada Kedavra*!" Ron cried. But it sounded like two other voices said it with him.

Three jets of green came out of his wand and when the light cleared, Voldemort lay dead. It took a full minute for it to register, then Hermione had her arms around Ron and was hugging him tightly. Seamus and Ginny wrapped their arms around both of them. Flitwick and McGonagall did a little victory dance. Dumbledore leaned over and patted Ron's shoulder. The copper-haired boy was glad to see the familiar gleam in his blue eyes.

Ron looked at Harry and Draco, who were starting to fade. "Where're you going?" he demanded.

"Our deaths have been avenged. We're gonna go roam Hogwarts. You'll see us again soon enough," Harry told him.

"Can we become house ghosts?" Draco asked Dumbledore.

"We'll see," the old man replied solemnly.

********

That night there was a feast. About halfway through the meal, Dumbledore tapped on his glass and called everyone's attention to him. "What I am going to say next is about a true act of bravery and loyalty. No amount of house points can be given to these people for their outstanding acts of courage.

"First to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Dennis Creevey, though they are not alive anymore." Dumbledore glanced at the ghosts. "They sacrificed more than their innocence against Voldemort. They sacrificed their lives. For that, we martyr them.

"To Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley for loyalty and bravery to face Voldemort and for not running when given the opportunity. All three will receive hero medals in a few days.

"And lastly, to Ronald Weasley. It took a great deal of bravery to stand up to, and defeat, the most powerful wizard of our time. It also took a great deal of bravery to use the most unforgivable curse, even knowing that it was for good. That also takes a great deal of magic. Mr. Weasley did all of this. For everything, he will receive the Ministry of Magic's highest award, the Richard J. Widdlemeyer Medallion. For those of you who do not know, Richard Widdlemeyer defeated the most powerful dark wizard of his time when he was merely 10. The medallion goes only to those who have shown extreme bravery in performing any difficult task, the most heroic of us all. Mr. Weasley will receive this award in four days at the Ministry of Magic."

Ron was speechless. Never had he dreamed of such an honor. He was faintly aware of everyone clapping and Hermione kissing his cheek. All he could utter was, "Th-Thanks, P-Professor." He sounded worse than stuttering Professor Quirrell.

********

Ron received his medal and all the praise. He graduated from Hogwarts, second in his class (losing only to Hermione). He and Hermione eventually married, and they maintained a close friendship with Seamus. They also saw Ginny quite often.

Harry decided he didn't like being a ghost at Hogwarts and instead followed his two best friends around. Unfortunately, he had a habit of popping up at very embarrassing moments. He'd taken to living in their attic and occasionally, as a joke, dropped a few pipes to spite Ron.

Draco, on the other hand, decided he liked living at Hogwarts. Seamus became a teacher there, and the two had lots of time to talk.

Colin Creevey had a tough time after his brother's death. Dennis never came back as a ghost. Eventually, Colin went insane and wound up in a mental institution somewhere in Italy, screaming something about porridge. Ginny had been especially heartbroken over this, having hidden a small crush on the boy.

I guess you could say things worked out in the end, and I suppose some things did. However, Voldemort left his mark on the world, and his scars on the souls of all those who dared fight him. After decades of hiding the pain, Ron lost control. He killed his wife and sister, and tried to murder Seamus, too, only to be caught and locked up. He said that they were all infected by Voldemort's evil and they had to be "cleansed." Harry, heartbroken, moved back to Hogwarts. Seamus adopted Ron and Hermione's son, James, and eventually married a Muggle named Theresa.

Voldemort was never really dead. Maybe physically, but his memory caused death. And always, when Ron was sane enough to remember, his mind would drift back to a conversation that Harry had told him about.

"What happened to Vol-- sorry, You-Know-Who, Hagrid?" 11-year-old Harry had demanded.

"Some people say he died," Hagrid had answered. "Codswallop, if you ask me. Wasn't enough human in him to die. He's still out there, biding his time, building up his strength."

And Ron would scream.

* ~ * ~ *

A/N - Wow. Kind of a depressing ending. I didn't ever actually intend to finish this fic. Glad I did. It's one of the first that I've been proud of. And I didn't mean for the ending to turn out that way. But the battle had to leave some scars, right? Review please. I really want to know what you think, even if they're flames. Thanks and see ya!

§--HW--§


End file.
